


TTS Angst Challenge - September 2020

by calamitycassie



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitycassie/pseuds/calamitycassie
Summary: This September, I will be writing for 25 days to practice my angst skills following 25 prompts!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The list includes:  
1\. Truth potion/serum  
2\. Prank gone wrong  
3\. Falling through the ice  
4\. Insomnia  
5\. Cradling someone in their arms  
6\. Paralyzed by fear  
7\. Dragged by the ankle  
8\. Kidnapping  
9\. Bleeding out  
10\. Communication suddenly cut off  
11\. Tied to a pole  
12\. Vehicular accident  
13\. Nightmares  
14\. Electrocution  
15\. Gunshot wound  
16\. Undeserved reputation  
17\. Daunting  
18\. Common cold  
19\. Used as bait  
20\. Forced to watch  
21\. Slowly running out of air  
22\. Stalking  
23\. Caught in an explosion  
24\. Attacked in their sleep  
25\. Self-loathing

If any of these trigger you, I suggest that you don't read the connected chapter(s). This challenge will get extreme and may be uncomfortable for some readers.


	2. Truth Serum

Prompt: Truth Serum  
AU: 7K Love Triangle

The night dragged on as Varian, Hugo and Calamity sat together around the camp fire, keeping watch while Nuru and Yong were asleep in their tents. Calamity and Varian had been on the edge of sleep while Hugo was wide awake, and he took the opportunity to look in Varian's bag while their eyes were closed. He pulled out a small vial the the label 'truth serum,' and glanced back over at the pot of hot cocoa hanging over the fire.

He leaned forward, carefully taking the pot off the fire, pouring some into his small cup before pouring the entire vial into the pot. He stirred it a little, clearing his throat to wake the others.

Cal's eyes opened and she sat up, yawining a little as she held her cup out to Hugo. "Could I get some more, please..?" She asked, her voice filled with sleep.

"This will only keep you awake.." Hugo mumbled back, not wanting to seem out of place.

"I need to stay up for the watch.. Gimme more.." She hummed, scooting closer.

"Alright.. Don't blame me though, I offered for you to sleep.."

She glanced back at Varian, smiling as Hugo filled her cup. "He needs the sleep more than I do.. He's been so worried about the trials.." She took a sip, and all Hugo could do was stare at her blankly, emotionless.

"Hugo? Is something wrong?" She asked, only for him to crack a smile, shake his head and laugh it off.

"Oh, ah.. I-It's nothing.. I was just wondering.. You know, you never really talk about yourself. It's not every day you come across a guy dating a flame of a human.."

Without a second thought, the serum forced Cal to point at the stone on her chest. "Oh, it's this.. I'm bonded to it, that's all.." Because of how little information that required, Cal thought nothing of it.

"Oh? Bonded?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as she gazed down at the flames.

"Yeah, um.." She felt a small tug on her vocal chords, finding herself speaking again. "I.. I went to Arendelle and bonded with the fire spirits- ah, shit--.." She covered her mouth, looking around panicked. "Fuck.. No, not again.."

Cal looked over to see Varian's bag open, and reached for it, searching through his powders, chemicals and serums, finding the truth serum was missing from its usual spot. "Oh no.. Hugo, did.. Did someone go through Varian's bag-?"

"I didn't see anyone.. Now back to you, Cal. Why were you in Arendelle?"

She looked back up at Hugo, her breathing picking up as she felt the tug at her vocals again. "No-.. Y-You.." She muttered, covering her mouth as she refused the urge to speak. "I- Fuck! Hugo, you-" As she tried to keep her secrets back, she struggled to speak her mind, looking at him in fear. Her panicked whispers now turned to shouting as her glow noe seemed to light up the small clearing. Hugo stood up, making his way to stand in front of her, pushing down her hands and forcing her head to look up at him.

"Tell me why you were in Arendelle. What are you hiding?"

"Hugo..?" Varian was rubbing his eyes as he was woken up by the light, becoming alarmed when he realized it was Calamity. "Woah, Cal, wha-"

"Stay out of this, stripes.. I'm getting answers.."

As Cal let out a small sob, he noticed she was holding her throat. "I-! I was-!" She was shouting, her sentences broken as she held something back.

"Tell me! Now!!!" Hugo shouted, forcing her to stand up as he pushed her up against a nearby tree.

"Hugo, stop!!!" Varian got up quickly, trying his best to pull him away from her.

"I turned against Corona, I ran away!!!" She cried, her voice loud enough to wake Nuru and Yong, urging them out of their tents. "I hurt the people I loved, I tried to overthrow a kingdom!"

For once, Hugo was shocked with her. This girl, who was so far, to his knowledge, both sweet and a pain in the side, attempted tyranny? There was no way she would be lying, given she was fighting an entire vial of the truth serum. It had to have been true.

She looked up at him in fear, her glow dimming down as she got a bit weaker. "Don't.. Don't ask any more of me.. Please.." She whispered, starting to cry after she spoke. "I.. I can't take any more.. It hurts.. I regret everything I did.."

He reluctantly let go of her, watching her drop to the ground. She held her throat as it felt sore, and she kept her head low. Varian rushed over to her, lifting her head up and brushing her hair away.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Cal, look at me.." He shot a short glare up at Hugo before looking back down to Cal, trying to calm her down. "Baby.. You need to try to get this honey down, okay..? It'll help your throat and hopefully counteract the serum.. I mixed the antidote powder into it.."

She eagerly ate the honey, moving into Varian's arms to cry as she waited for it to wear off.

"Varian, what happened here? It got as bright as daylight.." Nuru approached cautiously, hiding Yong behind her back.

"Hugo.. Put truth serum into the cocoa.. And Cal got some.. He asked about her past, which she's been forgiven for.. She's not evil anymore.." With that, he fell back a little to sit with her in the grass, hugging her close as she let out small sobs. "Shh.. Baby, it's okay.. It's okay, it's all over.."

Nuru looked up at Hugo, finding him standing at the edge of the fire light. She turned around, telling Yong to go back to sleep before heading over to Hugo, pulling his shoulder so he could face her.

"What the fuck was that!? She whisper-shouted, staring up at him with piercing eyes.

"You know how much she's been hiding.. You should have been suspicious too. It's the only way I could've gotten it out of her."

"No, Hugo, that was wrong. Ever since the fourth trial, we've all been hiding something. That wasn't your place to pull that information out of her like that!"

"Oh, face the facts, Nuru! A girl made of fire isn't exactly the most comforting thing to be travelling with! But Now knowing she was an ex-criminal-- don't you feel like we should be scared of her now?"

Nuru fell silent, looking back at Calamity and Varian. She sighed, looking back at Hugo. "Look, I know it may make you scared.. But look how much pain she went through.. She doesn't want to relive what she just told you, yet you made her.. I forgive her because she regrets.. You should too.." She stepped away from him, going back to the couple on the grass.

Hugo sighed, crossing his arms as he turned back to face the forest. He finally got some information that Donella would love to hear.


	3. Prank Gone Wrong

Prompt: Prank Gone Wrong  
AU: Modern Calago

"Hugo, stop that-" Cal grumbled from across the living room as she watched Hugo drag a lighter flame across his jeans. He seemed unbothered by it, but it always spiked her anxiety. "Hugo-"

"What?" He asked, turning off the flame. "It's fine, there's nothing but singe marks at the most. Seriously, I won't get burned, I'll be fine." He waved her off as he watched her from across the room. "What? Stop giving me that look, you know you love me."

"Yeah, I do love you, that's why I want you to stop." She sighed as he lit the lighter again, dragging it across his jeans again.

She rolled her eyes and tried to distract herself by looking at her phone, causing Hugo to look back up at her with a bit of sadness. His hand stopped above his jeans just long enough for the flame to transfer, and he felt a small heat hit his hands. "Ah-" he winced, looking back down at his leg. "Oh shit- Cal!" He shouted, bringing her attention back to him.

"Fuck- Hugo!" She dropped her phone, jumping up from the couch to help him. "Ah.. U-Um.." She looked around for something to choke the fire with, grabbing a throw blanket off the couch behind him and putting it over his leg. With the sudden heat, she felt a hot pain on her skin, tugging the blanket away, only to see the flame still going.

She turned back behind her, grabbing a water bottle and pouring it over his leg. The fire died and Hugo remained unburned, but Cal sat on the ground next to him, holding her hand. "Ow.. Ow, ow.."

Hugo sighed, closing his eyes for only a second before hearing Calamity wincing on the floor. "Hey.. Hey, show me your hand.."

With shaky breath, she slowly removed her good hand from the burn, panicking a little when she saw how red it had become. "Oh no.. Hugo.. It hurts.."

"I know, baby, I know.. This is my fault, I'm so sorry.." He looked over the burn, seeing that it was just a minor burn. "Well, there's no blistering.. It's just red, and we should get some ice on it.. Okay?" He hummed, standing up and helping her to stand as well. "Come on.." He hummed quietly, wrapping his arms around her as he led her to the kitchen.

He picked her up, sitting her on the counter before opening the freezer, grabbing an ice pack. He grabbed a clean rag and wrapped it around the pack, gently holding it to her hand. "Does that feel okay..?" He asked quietly.

"It's better.." She mumbled, sniffing as she wiped away tears with her free hand. "You're gonna stop that now, right..?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry, Cal.. It was dumb, I shouldn't have been doing that.."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have.. It's dangerous.. It could've been so much worse.."

"I know, I know.." He mumbled, weakly smiling up at her. "I'll stop it all.. Okay? Now, let's look at it again.." He lifted up the ice pack, seeing it calmed down in redness just a little bit. "Okay.. Let's go clean it and wrap it just in case, alright?"

She weakly nodded, smiling back at him before hopping off the counter, following him to the bathroom.


	4. Falling Through the Ice

Prompt: Falling Through the Ice  
AU: Calago Expedition Twist

"Hugo, I don't know about this.." Cal muttered, standing at the edge of the frozen pond.

"Aww, come on, ember! Can't you lower your heat at all and come skate with me?" Hugo asked, skating up to the edge where she was standing.

"I can't help being this warm.. It's really cold.." She mumbled, holding his hands in hers. "I don't wanna chance anything.. Okay?" She smiled weakly up at him as he leaned down to her.

"You sure, Cal..?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers. "I could keep you safe while teaching you to skate.."

"Hugo.. I'll be fine.. I promise.. Go have fun and show off for me.." She laughed quietly, cupping his cheeks to help warm him up a bit.

"Alright.. Just tell me if you wanna join me, alright?" He kissed her sweetly before getting back up and skating back. She watched him skate around and wave at her multiple times, to which she always waved back and giggled. At one point, she sighed contentedly and laid back in the snow, hearing the hiss of steam coming up from it as it melted beneath her.

She opened her eyes to see Hugo above her, holding his hand out to her. "Looks like you've cooled down a bit, ember.. wanna get your jacket and try skating with me?" He asked, smiling as he pulled her up.

"Okayyy.." She hummed, holding both of his hands to help warm him up a little more. She pecked his lips before going back to the caravan, only a little ways away from the frozen lake. She went inside, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on before going back outside. She met up with him again just outside the caravan as he sat her down on the side bench attached to it, helping her put her skates on.

"You're gonna struggle to walk to the lake, so I'll carry you if you'd like.."

"Yes please.." She hummed, happily wrapping her arms around his neck as he scooped her up into his arms.

He carried her to the edge of the lake, carefully setting her down on the ice. She clung on to him, holding his upper arms as she shrunk down, her knees bent inwards as she struggled with her balance. "Careful there, ember.." He laughed a little, lifting her up by her sides and slowly moving on to the ice with her.

She laughed nervously as they slid out further on the ice, looking up into his eyes. "I know you've got me.. I'm safe as long as I hold on to you.."

"Right you are.." He hummed, smiling wide down at her. "You know, this is gonna be easy to help you since you're so much shorter than me~.." He teased, leaning down to peck her lips.

She kissed him back, reaching up to brush his bangs back. "So.. How do I skate?"

Hugo smiled, pecking a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Hold both of my hands.. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay.." She hummed, tightly holding on to his hands. He skated backwards, going slow and pulling her along with him. She finally looked up at him with a big smile on her lips. "This is weird- woah-!" She slipped a little, falling into his arms.

He caught her, chuckling a little as she looked up at him again. "Aww, you're adorable.." He admired, smiling wide as he noticed the slight sparkle in her amber eyes. "You're clumsy, you know that? But it's adorable.."

She pouted a little as she looked up at him, standing up as straight in his arms as she could. "Hugooo.." She mumbled, unable to hold back laughs.

He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb across her skin. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" She couldn't help but blush as he leaned down, now brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

Their eyes closed as their lips connected, standing together but alone in the middle of the frozen lake. He leaned back after a moment, looking down at her to see her bright fiery glow. God, how he loved it.

But God, how terrifying it was in this moment.

"Cal..?"

He heard a small snap beneath them, and watched terror fill her eyes.

"Hugo..?"

He looked down at her in fear, his mind racing as he watched her eyes fill with fear.

"Cal- Cal go-! Go to the edge!!!"

He pushed her away, only to find her cling onto him.

"No! If we hurry, we can make it!"

She took a step, pulling him to the edge with her. One of her skates slipped into one of the cracks, and her foot became stuck. "Hugo-- Hugo, run- I'm stuck!"

"No, no, you wouldn't leave me, I won't leave you, come on!" He shouted frantically, leaning down to try and pry her leg from the ice.

"Look, Hugo, I can survive the water, you can't! Go!"

Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks, and she helplessly watched him slowly stand up. "Cal..? Would you have married me?"

"Would have..?" She asked quietly, both terrified and confused from his words. "Of course I would have! But Hugo, don't throw this away, you can make it out-"

Another crack was heard below them, and he shook his head. "No, baby, it's okay.." He leaned down and rested their foreheads together, causing her to let out a sob. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, clinging to her as the ice began to give way under them. She looked up at him and quickly pulled him down, gazing into his eyes as she whispered an "I love you." He whispered back an "I love you too," pulling her into a passionate kiss. She held on to him tightly as they were both enveloped by cold water, immediately feeling her body start to freeze. For the first time in the cold, she shivered, and helplessly watched as they sunk together to the bottom.

The shock of the cold had made him pass out, and as she strained to look above them, she noticed the opening in the ice. She clung to him, trying to swim them both back up to the surface. She made it a small distance, only to be stopped. She looked down, seeing her foot tangled in a large cluster of seaweed.

This was it. She knew she couldn't break free from its hold on her. She held her breath for as long as she could, looking at Hugo for as long as she could, even if she knew he was already gone.

Her lungs began to burn and as her vision faded, she looked down at Hugo and thought about her last moments with him.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."


	5. Insomnia

Prompt: Insomnia  
AU: Modern College AU

"Cal, love, you've gotta come to bed.." Hugo whispered as he snaked his arms around her torso.

"I can't.." She whispered back, staring out the window she sat next to.

"Sure you can.." He hummed, lifting her up slightly so he could move into the seat and have her lean back into him, resting her in his lap. "Do I need to spend the night with you again..?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know if that'll even help.." She turned her head to glance at him. "You know I haven't been able to sleep normally since.."

"I know, I know.. Shh.." He leaned back in the seat, pulling her closer to relax against his chest. "We're both safe.. Secure.. Alive.."

"Every time I close my eyes I see you on that cement floor.." She got up shakily and turned around to look at him. "Hugo, I can't sleep.. I'm terrified to see it again.."

She stood up and cupped her cheeks, having her look at him. "Baby.. Hey, I'm not gonna leave you.. Look.." He lifted up his shirt and pointed to his scar. "I survived a bullet so close to my heart.. Because I couldn't stand to leave you alone.." He dropped his shirt back down and pulled her in for a hug. "Cal.. I won't ever leave you.. You'd have to leave me first.." He mumbled the last part, trying his best to hold back his own tears.

She clung on to him, hugging him tightly. "Hugo.." She whispered, gripping the back of his shirt. "I'm so tired.. Can you help me sleep..?" She asked, to which his only answer was to pick her up. He shut off the lights in the house as they made their way to her room, and he was careful not to drop her or bump her into anything.

When they made it to her room, he gently closed the door and set her on the edge of her bed. "Do you wanna get changed..?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her and holding her hands. She glanced down at their hands, smiling weakly as she saw the simple bands on both of their ring fingers.

"No.. I just need you.. Come on.." She hummed, looking back up at him as she scooted back onto the bed. He followed, gently covering them both with the blanket as she moved as close to him as she could. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Cal.." He whispered, gently rubbing her back to help soothe her to sleep.

"I love you too, Hugo.." She whispered back.

And for the first time in 3 months, she fell asleep peacefully.


	6. Cradling Someone In Their Arms

Prompt: Cradling Someone in Their Arms  
AU: Modern Varigo

It was a rainy night, which Varian always hated. But it was even worse when the power went out.

Hugo was able to keep him calm with the lights on, but when lightning struck a power plant and started a fire, multiple cities had lost power and the storm continued to rage on.

Just in case, Hugo had went to check the power box in their laundry room, and he couldn't find any solution to bring the power back besides waiting. He slammed the box shut, sighing as he leaned his head against the wall. When a loud crack of thunder broke out, he knew Varian would be terrified by it.

"Shit.." He muttered, rushing back into their bedroom to find Varian in the corner, paralyzed with fear. "Oh, baby.." He whispered, slowly making his way to him. "Hey.. It's okay, I'm here.." He whispered, setting up the flashlight facing a mirror so the room could be somewhat lit up. "Hey.. Shh.." He hushed, gently picking up Varian.

Varian sobbed quietly as he clung to Hugo, his only movement slight shuddering from the shock of the loud noise.

Hugo held him, sitting on the bed with him in his arms. "Calm down.." He whispered, kissing his forehead. "I'm right here.. Listen, the storm is pretty bad.. I had a service text that there's a fire at the power plant because of a lightning strike.. But.. I'm here for you, okay?" He ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead.

Varian calmed down a little bit, letting out a shaky breath as he rested his head against Hugo's chest. "I-I'm safe.. With you.." He whispered, clinging to him as he closed his eyes.

"Yes.." Hugo hummed, closing his eyes as he slowly rocked back and forth. "We'll be okay.."


	7. Paralyzed by Fear

Prompt: Paralyzed By Fear  
AU: Major Queen Cal Twist

The large doors to Calamity's room shut, and she leaned against them and sunk to the ground.

The stress was getting too difficult, she couldn't handle being queen any longer.

After the executions, the years of meetings late at night with her council and the conflict between her, Varian and Hugo were all finally weighing down on her.

She looked up to see her vanity, remembering a way out for herself. She clutched the jewel on her chest, cursing under her breath as she remembered the year of bonding training in the enchanted forest. She wouldn't be able to remove the firestone.

At least not without a little force.

She weakly got up, slowly making her way over to the vanity. She sat down on the bench, opening the drawer to see a small dagger. She picked it up, sighing as the dim light reflected off of the blade.

"This is the only way out.." She whispered to herself, her hands shaking as a stray tear ran down her cheek. "If I die.. It'll be for the better.."

She stared at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. Holding the handle with two hands, she put the tip of the blade at a space where the gem met her skin, and after a moment of fear in her eyes, she finally dug down and began to pry.

Her screams filled the room and blood ran down her chest, but after a few minutes of pulling and cutting, it finally left her chest and fell on the vanity. She panted heavily, dropping the dagger immediately, shakily getting up before collapsing on the floor.

Her hair returned to normal.

The kingdom went dark.

Every flame was extinguished in all of Corona, and it was dead quiet.

Her door burst open and Hugo ran to her side, lifting her to lay her head in his lap. "Cal?"

"Hu..Hugo..?" She asked, looking up at him with dull amber eyes.

"Baby.. What happened..?" He asked, his hand gently touching the skin near the wound.

"I.. Got rid of it.. I had to.. I couldn't be queen anymore.."

Hugo stared at her with wide eyes, shaking his head. "I-I got here too late.. I could've stopped you from hurting yourself-" He mumbled, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"It's fine, Hugo.. It's not your fault.. It's all my fault.." She whispered, her voice getting a little stronger as she slowly sat up. She looked up to the entrance to the room, sighing when the guards she had imprisoned long ago ran inside with their old armor. "I deserve every consequence for my actions..." She mumbled, looking back at Hugo as she was lifted to her feet.

As she was dragged out of the room in her hurting state, Hugo stared at her, paralyzed with fear for her. He looked back down to see the firestone on the floor covered in her blood. "Ember.. You didn't have to do this.." He whispered to himself, holding it tightly in his hands.


End file.
